Exiled To Monster High
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: There are new girls at Monster High. The only thing weird about them is that they're normal. But is one of them really so normal? And why are students and teachers suddenly bursting into flame, turning to rock, or having the air stolen from them? Rated T!
1. Not So Ordinary

**A/N: What happens when an ordinary girl, not a monster at all, is sent to Monster High? … Okay, so maybe she's not so ordinary. But a monster? I think that's a bit harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters belonging to the original show. Any outside characters are mine, and mine alone.**

* * *

><p>It was Frankie Stein's junior year. Well into the third month, there were rumors going around that two new girls would be coming to the school soon. Frankie found that a bit strange. Monster High didn't really tend to get new kids being, well… a school for <em>monsters.<em> Sure, there were the occasional transfers, and some kids from the night class switched over to day, but aside from Frankie and Jackson a while back, no one new had come to MH.

"You sent me to a school for _monsters?"_ A girl's shriek echoed down the hallways, reaching a decibel that even the harpies had never managed to reach before. All the students winced, but then gathered in small crowds to hear the showdown that was about to go down.

"It's for the safety of everyone concerned." A male's voice soothed.

"What about _my _safety?"

"Considering what you did to your last seven schools, I'm more concerned about the safety of the other students, and what will happen if they try to feed you meat."

"It's called respecting the lives of other creatures on the planet, Dad."

"It's called I don't believe in vegetarianism."

"Another vegetarian? Neat." Draculaura whispered approvingly.

"Still, a school for monsters? I'm a regular person, I don't deserve to go here." A short incredulous pause on the girl's father's side. "Okay, so maybe not so ordinary, but I'm not a monster!"

"What does she mean 'not so ordinary'?" Cleo murmured to the group. Having grown closer to the other girls throughout the years, Cleo was a permanent fixture in the group. And since she and Duece had broken up during the summer, she'd lost a lot of her edge. Not to say that Duece was the reason for her bitterness, it was just that Cleo had mellowed out since. A _lot. _

"El-" A female voice began.

"And how could you agree to this! You! Of all the people I thought would do this to me, you never topped the list! What the _hell_ is that about? God, you're just … unbelievable!"

"You don't understand!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then explain it to me! Explain why you agreed that a school for fucking _monsters_ would be good for me. Huh? What's your reason for that!"

"You need to learn control! And I thought that if any place could do that, Monster High would be it."

"Control what?" Duece asked.

A defeated pause – then:

"But Monster High?"

"It's just two years, El. And I'll be here."

"Yeah, for this year, Miss Senior."

"El-"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll go the stinking school. But don't expect me to play fair. Anybody tries anything… Well, you can guess my reaction."

There were three sighs of relief mingled with apprehension – one from the father, the other from the mysterious girl, and the third from the headmistress. **(Name, please!) **

"Now, girls, I will make arrangements for you to have food that you would normally eat at other schools. Miss Burrs, Miss Winds, would the two of you be all right with a salad bar? Some would, of course, have meat."

A relieved voice was heard after the meat was mentioned. "Oh, yes. That sounds perfect, Headmistress, thank you."

"That sounds lovely, Headmistress. Thank you."

"Here are your schedules."

Those closest to the office heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and motioned frantically down the hall that the new girls were coming out. The first was a blonde with warm brown eyes, and a kind face. The second girl had deep brown hair, and stormy silver eyes. The two girls could not have been more different, but there was something linking them together, some invisible bond.

"They're _normies_", was hissed throughout the halls.

"Miss Winds." The headmistress called.

The dark brunette turned questioningly.

"Please don't do anything too drastic your first day here."

The girl laughed. "I make no promises, Headmistress." And with that, she was gone from the doorway and in the hallway joining her friend.

* * *

><p>Cleo, Lagoona, Clawdene, Draculaura, Frankie, Duece, and the rest of the class looked up as the brunette from earlier stumbled into their clawculus class. Their teacher looked up with narrowed eyes at this late newcomer. His face dropped comically at the sight.<p>

"Winds." He growled.

The girl referred to by Mr. Louzarr as 'Winds' looked up.

"Loser!" She exclaimed happily.

"It's Lou-_zarr._ You're late, take a seat, and don't disrespect my authority again."

The class snickered quietly to themselves at the thought of Mr. Louzarr having any kind of authority.

"Aw, Loser." Winds pouted prettily. "Don't you remember all the fun times we had? You: yelling at me and assigning me detention. Me: talking back and skipping the detentions. Good times, those."

Mr. Louzarr slammed his hands down on the desk. "TAKE A SEAT NOW!" He roared angrily. Winds narrowed her eyes at him and advanced slowly toward him like a cheetah stalking an antelope. Mr. Louzarr gulped nervously and backed away carefully. He knew very well just what it was Nayeli Winds was capable of and why she'd been sent to Monster High. He'd taught at her last four schools, and he knew what she had done to burn down the schools. She had never turned her stormy eyes upon him in anger, she'd always joked with him. But now she had trained her eyes on him.

Frankie and her friends watched from their seats. "She's going to kill him." Draculaura hissed. "Somebody do something. Duece, get her away from him."

"What do you suggest I do? Turn her to stone?" Duece hissed back. "Because you know I don't feel right about doing that to normies."

"Then don't turn her to stone!" Cleo whispered furiously. "Do it physically; just get her away from him!"

Duece threw his hands up in frustration, and got up from his chair. The sudden scraping of his chair startled Nayeli, but did nothing to deter her advancing movements. However, his hard as rock arms around his waist did. **(You see what I did right there? 'Hard as rock.' Because he turns people to stone. Funny, right? Oh, never mind. You people just don't appreciate my genius.) **Nayeli shrieked in surprise. "Put me _down!" _She struggled furiously.

"Can't, I'm afraid."

"Why not!"

"Can't have you killing Loser."

"Lou_zarr_!"

"Dude", Duece said to his teacher. "Not helping your case here."

"PUT ME DOWN!" The girl in his arms screeched furiously.

"Nope."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Ouch, that hurts." Duece replied. "I was having so much fun; I thought you were, too."

"No, I am not having fun!"

"Aw, come on Winds. You can't say you're not having fun now", Duece teased as he turned Nayeli upside down.

"Elli! My name is Elli, not 'Winds' or whatever ridiculous name you might come up with. Learn it, and use it."

By now the class had left the room, and the only ones left were Duece's friends. As they watched the show with laughter, Cleo and Lagoona were watching with keen eyes.

"There's something there", Cleo whispered to Lagoona. "I'm determined to make sure it turns into something, but I need help. Would you be willing?"

Lagoona started to agree, and then stopped. "Are you sure you're alright with Duece dating someone else, Cleo? The two of you just broke up in the summer."

"Yeah, five _months _ago." Cleo said. "Look, Duece and I dated from our eighth grade through to our sophomore year. That's a long time, I realize. But we never loved one another. At least, not like that. He's my best friend, and I want him to be happy with the right girl. And so far, this normie seems like she's the right girl."

"But-"

"What?" Cleo snapped.

"She's a normie. Don't look at me like that Cleo; you know I'm not prejudiced against them. It's just… what happens if they do get together, Cleo? And they fall in love. And they get older. At some point, Duece will stop aging. And she won't. She'll get old, and then she'll die. How do you think he'll feel then?"

"I don't know what to do then, Lagoona, I just know what I should do now. Look at them. There's a spark, and I want to ignite it. Please just _look _at them." Cleo begged her friend.

Lagoona sighed, and turned her eyes to Duece and Elli. Elli had managed to get herself turned the right way around – Lagoona knew Duece wouldn't have done that himself – and was struggling to get out of his arms to attack Mr. Louzarr. Apparently the teacher had opened his mouth again and endangered his personal wellbeing in one way or another. Lagoona started to look back at Cleo to say she didn't see anything, and then stopped. Had she just seen…? She whipped around to face Cleo, her facial expression saying it all.

Oh, yeah. She and Cleo were _so _getting them together.

* * *

><p><strong>And… end! I am <strong>_**so **_**sorry you guys for starting another story, but I really wanted to do this one, and anyway stupid fanfic isn't working from where I am, and well, the only things I can really do are work on new chapters for already posted stories and start new ones. Don't hate. **

**I'm working on chapter eight of TTAV – already finished chapter seven – and I'm working on chapter seven of SD – already did chapters five and six. I have another new story coming out. It's on 'Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging'. It's mostly the movie version, but I like some of the stuff from the books, too, so I'm just going to be using both. And I won't be using Ellen. I'm sorry, but I just hate her in both the books and movie, so no Ellen. **

**Reviews are lovely. :)**

**Love!**


	2. Fighting Fur With Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any characters belonging to the original show. Any outside characters or unfamiliar plot are mine, and mine alone.**

* * *

><p>After Duece had put down Elli, and he and his friends had departed with a, "See you, newbie", Caitelyn came skidding around the corner to find Elli. It was as she rounded the corner that she ran right into her cousin.<p>

"Whoa!"

"Elli! I heard about clawculus. What happened, who got hurt, did anything get lit on fire?"

"Caity, Caity, breathe. Come on, in and out, in and out. You good now?"

"I'm good."

"Alright. You sure?"

Caitelyn nodded her confirmation.

"Okay. Firstly, nobody got hurt; nothing was lit on fire, iced, watered, hurricaned, shocked, or blinded. Secondly-"

"You didn't explode? Elli, I'm so proud of you! Wait, what caused you to lose control in the first place, and then get it back?"

"Guess who my clawculus teacher is?"

"Um, I dunno, Mr. Louzarr?"

Elli looked at her cousin.

"No! Seriously? Okay, so I can guess how you lost control, but how'd you gain it back?"

Elli explained the circumstances to her cousin.

"You're kidding."

"That's the thing, Caity, I'm not. When this guy touched me, I calmed down right away. I was pissed, yeah, but I was more annoyed than "MUST ELIMINATE". And I thought it was… fun." She admitted. "That's never happened before. It's weird, right?"

"It's definitely weird, El. Wait, don't Elemen-" At her cousins fierce look, Caitelyn coughed awkwardly and changed what she was going to say. "People like you have mat- _people_ they're destined for? Maybe this guy is yours."

"Yeah, well one thing wrong with that theory. No, wait two. One, HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER, and two, it says in all the books there would be a spark on meeting. There was no spark."

"How do you know that? Maybe there was a spark but you were just too focused on killing Mr. Louzarr – which by the way if you ever choose to, I'll help – and you missed the spark. The books also say that sometimes the elemen- person like you won't see the spark, and neither will the destined. _But,_" Caitelyn continued over her cousin's 'ha-has', "Others will see the connection, and are determined to get them together. I bet you that if I were to see you interacting with this guy, I would see the spark. The books have also said that even though neither will recognize the bond, they will feel drawn to one another, feeling a need to protect the other from any danger or injury."

"Whatever", Elli rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever." Caitelyn shoved her cousin.

Elli shoved her back. The two cousins engaged in a shoving contest, pushing one another back and forth on their way to their shared History class. Elli was seriously smart and was taking some advanced classes with the seniors. Caitelyn pushed Elli particularly hard on her last shove before entering the classroom. Elli stumbled into Torelai. Torelai being Torelai had naturally been waiting for her chance to pick on the normies all day.

"Watch it normie. Oh no, wait. Being graceful is too hard for normies, right? Requires too much thinking. It's too great an effort, right?" Her friends behind her snickered dutifully.

Caitelyn stuck her head out the door of the classroom to see what was taking Elli so long. "Elli, come on, the lesson's about to start. Oh, no." She said upon seeing the situation and the look on her cousin's face.

"Oh look." Torelai sneered. "The other normie coming to rescue her friend. I'd love to see how that one works out. Is she going to dumb us to death with her amazing stupidity?"

"Ooh", Caitelyn winced. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Why?" Torelai taunted. "Too much for you to hear? Well, too bad normie, that's the truth."

"Lay _off,_Torelai." A guy's voice said from behind the she-cat. Torelai turned giving Caitelyn a good look at just whom it was standing there. A good looking, well-muscled boy about her age, with a pretty good sense of style, shades over his eyes, and green hair that seemed to be alive and hissing.

'_Hissing__…__?__'_ Caitelyn wondered. _'__Oh, __he __must __be __related __to __Medusa.__' _She realized. Caitelyn was brought back to herself by a loud shriek.

* * *

><p>She looked up to see Torelai on fire, batting at herself to put the flames out, and wailing louder when her paws caught on fire by doing so. Caitelyn sighed. "And the day was going so well, too. Elli, go get the teacher. You can't just let her burn."<p>

"But-" Elli pouted.

"_No, _Elli. I don't care how good it may feel, or how much she deserves it, she is still a living, breathing creature like you and I. Now go and get our teacher."

"I'll go", Duece volunteered.

"Yes, thank you. Wait! What's your name?" Caitelyn called after him.

"Duece Gorgon!" He hollered back. "Good seeing you again, Woods."

"It's Elli!"

Duece waved his hand at her lazily, and entered the room.

"What?" Elli asked Caitelyn self-consciously.

"Nothing, El." Caitelyn shook her head with a secret smile. She'd seen the spark.

"You know, she'll probably be bald by the time they get back here, what with the high heat you've got on her." Caitelyn said conversationally.

"I could always just…" Elli waggled her fingers cheekily at Caitelyn.

"Well…" Caitelyn considered. "It _would_ put her out, and cats _do_ hate water. Eh, why not?"

By the time Duece returned with the teacher, Torelai had been put out. All the student and teacher saw was a singed girl who had large chunks of missing fur in some places and who was soaking wet and shivering, and the two new girls nearby.

"You two!" He barked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir." Elli said 'quivering'. "We were just talking and then all of a sudden she was on fire. Caity and I poured our water bottles on her to put her out. We weren't quite quick enough though, and some fur was lost. We do hope she will be all right."

"That's not what happened!" Torelai yelled, enraged. "We were talking and then she lit me on fire! And then she made water and threw it all over me."

"Me?" Elli asked, 'confused'. "I'm just a – oh, what was it? – normie. How could I have lit you on fire, and then _made _water? That only happens in sci-fi or fantasy novels."

"Alright, Torelai, clearly you've had a shock. I'll take you to the nurse's office. Now, why don't you apologize to Miss – I'm sorry, what is your name? –"

"Woods, sir. Nayeli Woods."

A look of recognition flitted across Mr. Noose's face. "Well, Miss Woods, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Oh, it was no problem, sir."

"Torelai, apologize", Mr. Noose said sternly.

"I'm sorry", Torelai mumbled as she stared at the ground.

"It's okay. You were just in a stressful situation, and needed someone to blame. I was there." Elli said 'sweetly'.

As Mr. Noose led Torelai away, she glanced back once. Elli waved a flaming hand at her insolently. Torelai sputtered angrily.

"Don't taunt her, Elli."

"Aw, why not? Bitch deserves it."

"It's not smart to fight fire with fire."

"Yeah, but I was fighting _fur_ with fire."

"Hey." Duece said coming up to them. "I heard Torelai blame you. You okay?"

"Fine." Elli said shortly. "Ow! What the hell, Caity!"

"Don't be rude! We're all right, Duece, thanks."

"That's cool. Hey, um, I was wondering if the two of you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and I today?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"That'd be really nice, thanks." Caitelyn replied, kicking Elli sharply in the ankle to keep her from responding disrespectfully.

Elli nodded through teeth gritted against the pain. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

><p>As Duece led the way to the cafeteria, he noticed Elli limping heavily. "You all right?"<p>

"I'm… good." Elli gasped out through gritted teeth. "Just a bruised… ankle."

"I'll look at it when we sit down, okay?"

"That's alright, really. You don't have to."

"Nah, it's no problem. Besides, from how you're walking, it looks like it's really painful."

"It's fi-" Elli stumbled into Duece.

"Oh, yeah, you're fine." The gorgon said sarcastically. He turned around with his back facing her. "Hop on."

"No, Gorgon, seriously. I can walk."

"Nope. I'm not moving until you get on, Woods. And from the look of that limp, you're going to have trouble getting out of this."

"El, come on. Just get on his back. I'm starving." Caitelyn said.

Elli looked at her cousin incredulously then lunged for her without warning. Duece grabbed her before she could inflict any harm on her cousin, or injure herself further.

"Since you're obviously not going to get on by yourself, I'm just going to carry you in like this." Duece informed Elli while he held her bridal style.

"No, no I'll get on!" Elli squirmed. "Just put me down, and I'll get on. I swear!"

"See, I don't believe that you will, Woods. So what I'm going to do is let you find a way to get on my back without getting down, and I'll be walking while you do so, so I'd move quickly."

"Screw you, Gorgon." Elli muttered angrily.

"Maybe you'll be lucky enough someday, Woods." Duece teased.

Elli squirmed out of the bridal position Duece was carrying her in. She hooked one leg around his waist, and then the other. Elli was clinging to Duece facing him. She felt her cheeks burning, but stared resolutely at his earlobe. "You know this has the potential to be incredibly awkward, right?"

"Why? Can't you get turned around?"

"…"

"Woods?"

"…No", Elli finally muttered. "My ankle hurts too much, okay."

"Oh. Uh, how about you just keep your face buried in my shoulder?"

"And what about my _hair?__"_

"Hold on." Duece stopped and let go of Elli momentarily. Elli reflexively clung on tighter. Duece felt something stir within him at that motion. It wasn't desire – although there was plenty of that – it was like some part of him recognized something in her needing him. And he liked it. Concentrating on the situation at hand, Duece shrugged out of his hoodie, and handed it to Elli.

"Put this on."

Elli's face flamed. "Um, for me to do that you'll need to hold onto me here", she placed Duece's hands where they needed to be. Duece cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Er, guys?" Caitelyn asked.

"Can you just tell me where to sit, and the two of you can come in once you have everything settled?"

Duece told Caitelyn the information she needed, and then focused back on Elli. Elli laughed as she put the hoodie on. "It's so big." She showed Duece the sleeves trailing over her hands. Duece laughed. "It's cute. Here," he let go of Elli with one hand. "You'll want the hood up."

Elli curled into Duece once the hoodie was in place. She tucked her face into his shoulder, and snuggled in as closely as she could. Duece entered the cafeteria, ignoring the strange looks he was getting for the girl in his arms. Cleo, Lagoona, and Caitelyn looked over quickly and then away grinning. Caitelyn twisted in her seat happily, and punched the air.

"Yes! She _so_ owes me."

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter! What'd you think? :D<strong>

**Love!**


	3. Beginning of Her Descent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High.**

* * *

><p>"Um", Frankie started cautiously to Elli while Duece was getting food for him, and braving the salad bar for her, "why was Duece carrying you?"<p>

Elli rolled her jean leg up to show her ankle that held a large blossoming bruise that was dark purple and blue. Each fearleader and athlete at the table winced. That was not a bruise they would want.

"Bad luck, love." Lagoona commented.

"Yeah, and I'm trying out for track today, too. Guess that's going to be painful as all hell." Elli muttered dejectedly. In all truth, Elli could have healed herself just fine, but with a bruise like that, people would have questions. And Elli was tired of questions.

"You run?" Clawdene asked.

"Yup. And I do volleyball as well."

"She also dances", Caitelyn chimed in.

"I _used _to dance."

Elli narrowed her eyes at her cousin. She hadn't forgotten that the reason she had a bruise on her ankle that prevented her walking on her own was because of Caitelyn. Caitelyn rolled her eyes, and waved her hand at Elli. "Oh, please. Don't give me that look. I did it because I saw the spark, and I needed a reason to push you closer. Plus, it stopped you from being rude."

"Fuck off, Caity."

"See, there's the rudeness again."

"Caity, I swear to God if you do not shut up this instant, I will cram three cartons of tofu down your throat."

"You're avoiding the topic. You just don't want to admit that the spark exists. And ugh, tofu." Caitelyn shuddered.

"Because it doesn't!" Elli shouted angrily. She slammed her hands on the table, and stood up. "I'm going to just…"

Elli noticed everybody staring at her and Caitelyn avidly. "Take a picture; it'll last a hell of a lot longer!" She screamed.

Storming out of the cafeteria, she made it as far as her locker before her ankle failed her, and she fell against the lockers. Elli sighed. "That's just fucking great."

Glancing around Elli didn't see anyone in the halls. "Screw it, I'll just deal with the questions, it's not like I'm a beginner at hiding things." And so saying, Elli drew droplets of moisture from the air surrounding her, and molded the spinning ball of water into a glove fitting her hand. She slowly lowered the encased hand to her ankle and gently laid it on her ankle. She hissed lowly. Elli kept her glowing hand there for a few moments and then removed it. The bruise was gone.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the normie isn't so normal after all."<p>

Elli glanced up sharply. In front of her stood a girl encased in red, and by the sounds of her accent, she was a country girl through and through. She also had the appearance of a girl who knew what she wanted and cut down anyone in her way to obtain it. In other words: a bitch. And Elli had a lot of experience when it came to dealing with bitches. Hey, she'd been to seven different high schools in one year. She had to have picked _something_ up.

Elli stood up slowly, enjoying the flash of fear that darted over the other girl's face when she saw Elli's full height.

"You saw nothing."

"No, I saw something. And I wonder what our beloved students would think if they knew that Torelai's being set on fire was no accident. Someone like that, well, they shouldn't be able to walk around without facing the consequences of their actions, don't you agree?" The girl smiled silkily.

"No. I don't." Elli said coldly. "Whatever happened to Torelai was a weird coincidence, but she deserved it. As for what you think you saw, maybe you need to get your eyes checked. Nobody else was around, and I certainly didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"I know what I saw. Here's what you're going to do."

"No. Here's what _you__'__re _going to do. You're going to stop, drop, and roll while I scream, "Fire!' Get it? Got it? Good."

"What are you- AHHHHHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Nayeli pulled a panicked look onto her face, and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Oof!" She bumped into a solid wall of moving, breathing muscle. Elli looked up to see a werewolf that looked an awful lot like Clawdene.

"Clawdene's brother?"

"Yeah, I'm Clawd. You're one of the new normies. Elli, right?"

Elli nodded.

"Hey, do you smell something burning?" Clawd questioned.

Elli jumped. "There's a girl on fire two corridors back. See if you can do anything to help her. I'll get some kids from the cafeteria."

"Are you su-"

"Go!"

Elli ran through the large double doors of the cafeteria. "FIRE!" She yelled. "There's a girl on fire a few corridors away! She needs help!"

There was a mad scramble as monsters tumbled out of their seats and headed in the direction that Elli had pointed. In the confusion, Elli caught Duece's eye. The look on his face had Elli breaking eye contact and locking eyes with Caitelyn instead. Her cousin was looking upset. Elli saw her sigh, and get up. She linked arms with Elli, and began walking in the direction of the headmistress's office.

"Looks like the control thing isn't working out all that well so far, huh, El?"

"I'm sorry, Caity."

"What happened?"

"She saw me."

"Saw you doing what?"

"My ankle. She saw, and she threatened to use it against me. She was going to force me to do something. I couldn't wait long enough to find out."

"What's her name?"

"Er…"

"You lit a girl on fire without knowing what her name was? Well, it seems that there really is a first for everything. Come on, we're here."

* * *

><p>Elli was sitting in the chair with her arms around her midsection as the Headless Headmistress raged on. "Two pupils set on fire within hours of one another! Two! Do you have any idea what this could do to the school? You were sent to this school to learn to control what you have, and instead you have managed to set fire to two students. That is not acceptable, Nayeli. Either you learn to control what you were gifted with, or I shall have to expel you."<p>

"I don't even want these _things!_" Elli cried out. "I didn't ask for them, and all they've done is bring me misery and trouble ever since I came into them! I can't control what happens when I get angry, or some strong negative emotion pours over me in waves! I can deal with them when I'm in a better mood, but even then, I hate them!"

The headmistress sighed. "Nayeli, the elements are a gift, and to be born an Elemental is a great honor. But it's also a great responsibility. You're one of the strongest to be born in hundreds of years. It's natural that yours would be hard to control. But the elements aren't to be controlled. They're to be an equal with. Elementals have been coming to Monster High for generations to learn to coexist with the forces inside of them. Your great grandmother Elspeth came here. She was my best friend, and she eventually learned to coincide happily. And until you can control them on your own, I'm going to have to assign one of my students to help you with it."

"You can't do that!" Elli cried, scandalized. "That means I'll have to tell whoever it is the truth. And secrets like mine don't stay a secret for very long once even one more person knows. The whole school will know sooner or later!"

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before setting two students on fire. Will Duece Gorgon please report to the headmistress's office right away?" The headmistress addressed the last part to the intercom in front of her.

"_Him?__"_ Elli called out, her voice rebounding throughout the office, and into the intercom.

A knock at the door prevented Elli from saying anything more. Duece entered upon hearing permission to enter. He looked at Elli quickly, but long enough for Elli to see the accusing glare in his eyes.

"Great, he suspects something", Elli groaned to the woman in front of her.

"All the more reason for him, Nayeli. Look, he knows something about control. He went through something similar with his gift. Maybe he can do the same for yours."

"Yeah, well his hasn't hurt anybody." Elli groused.

"And in time yours won't either. But you need to work towards that. And you will get there. And in the meantime, Duece will help you with that."

The son of Medusa raised his hand. "Um, yeah, hi. What is it I'm supposed to help a normie – normal person", Duece corrected swiftly at the looks he was getting from Elli and his headmistress, "with controlling? Though I doubt she's so normal after lighting two ghouls on fire." He mumbled the last part to himself.

The Headless Headmistress looked at her great goddaughter. When she saw the look on her face, she sighed. That was Elli's stubborn look. She was so much like Elspeth. "Nayeli… show him."

Elli shook her head. "No, no way. I don't need him; I can do this on my own. I'll give them up; I'll go through the Removal."

"Over my ashes you will!" The Headless Headmistress stood up angrily. "The Removal is dangerous! You know there is a large chance that it could kill you. No, Elli, you will keep them, and you will show Duece what it is you can do, and he will help you with controlling your emotions. Are we clear?"

"…Yes". Elli muttered sulkily.

"Good. Now show him."

Elli sighed and heaved herself out of her chair. She faced Duece, trying to avoid the angry look in his eyes on not being given a choice. She was also avoiding the accusing glare he sent her, like she was a monster. And not the kind that the school was famous for, but the kind who had hurt people, killed them. Elli closed her eyes. "Don't look directly at me; you'll need to keep your sunglasses on.

Focusing on the molecules in her body, she thought of light. The feelings of buoyancy and joy, and of the memories that were her lightest and happiest. Then she felt it. Elli felt her body lose its weight, her bones disappear, everything that was temporary and superficial, and would fade over time, she felt it all leave her. She felt the warmth spread through her, over her, winding its possessive grasp over her, claiming her as one of its own. She heard the choked breath Duece drew in when he understood what she had inside her, and why the powerful elements were so hard on her. She heard her Gamma's prayer that she would not lose control, and then Elli opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes to the beginning of her descent.

* * *

><p><strong>So… dramatic enough? Hate it; love it? Let me know in a review, please.<strong>

**Love!**


	4. Caitlyn's Got A Secret

**Chappie 4! Woot, woot! I'm for sure excited, how about the rest of you? Even though, you know, I'm pretty sure I only have three readers, seeing as only three have REVIEWED. Seriously, you guys, I spend a lot of time writing these, and trying to update. A little feedback would be appreciated. Now, I won't become one of those authors who won't update until they get a certain amount of reviews – although I can understand where they're coming from – but I have considered it. I've decided that I will keep writing, but it's not for the people who read my stories. It's going to be for me, because I love writing, and I hate to leave stories unfinished. And also because I just love the people who review, and they don't deserve for me to leave some of their "favorites stories EVER" unfinished. **

**So, reviewers? I'll keep writing for ya, so long as I keep getting feedback. Love it, hate it; too bad. That's the deal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Monster High'. That right belongs to Mattel®.**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing off last chapter…<em>

"…_and then Elli opened her eyes. She opened her eyes to the beginning of her descent."_

Elli looked at Duece.

"Now do you see?" Her voice echoed sadly, fading into small droplets of light that lit up the room gradually.

"Shit, Woods. You're a right freak."

Nayeli Woods had put up with a lot of crap, the elements not being the least of the shit hand she had been dealt. So for her to hear a _monster_ telling her who she was, _what_ she was, was not normal, well, that was the last straw. She snapped.

Elli changed back to her heavy, dark body in a split second. Her feet hit the floor with a _Thump! _She strode until she was right in Duece's face. It irked her that even with her height she had to lean back to look him in the eye. Duece smirked, sensing the thoughts she was pretty much broadcasting to the room.

"Now you listen to me, Gorgon", she snarled. "I have been putting up with these _things _since I was _fourteen._ I'm almost seventeen now; that's around three years of moving schools seven times a year because when I'm angry or in the middle of some strong negative emotion, I _can__'__t __control __what __happens. _I have burnt down five school gyms, flooded six science labs, created tornadoes in the _Northeast_ that have swept away three of my schools, unwittingly brought the army to two of my schools because I started shining so brightly a fucking _satellite_ picked it up and thought it might have been illegal nuclear transmissions, called lightning down into the middle of a _dance_ studio, lit a football field on fire, and created a hurricane from a river in my last three schools! Don't you think I would already know that what I am isn't ordinary?"

"Well damn, Woods." Duece drawled. "That's quite an impressive resume. If you can do all that, why would you want to give up what you have? All you would need to do is learn control."

"I don't want to learn control!" Elli snapped. "All I want is these stupid powers _out _of me!"

Duece felt himself responding to the ire in her voice. "Well, that's not possible! According to our headmistress, you will _die._"

"Could! _Could _die. It doesn't mean I will; it just means that there's a chance."

"And you're willing to risk it?" Duece was incredulous that someone could risk his or her life so easily.

"If it means never hurting anybody again, then yes!"

Duece shook his head. "You are without a doubt the stupidest girl I've ever met, Woods."

Elli started sparking then, but neither she nor Duece noticed, too caught up in their argument. Only the Headless Headmistress noticed. She winced when a stray spark burnt a small hole in her priceless carpet. "Could the two of you perhaps-" She was cut off by the increased volume of their voices. She sighed. "Oh, dear."

"-Can't _believe_ you're so afraid of them…"

"-Not like _you__'__ve_ ever hurt anyone with…"

"-So don't act like…"

"-You have _no_ idea how it…"

"-So _stupid_!" Duece finished.

The sparks coming off Elli turned into real flames, and strong gusts of wind ripped through the office, tumbling precious pictures and artifacts from the shelves lining the office. The smoke coming from Elli set off the sprinklers, which led to the flames being doused. Elli was returned to her normal image, but the winds increased and lights throughout the school started sparking. The temperature dropped and ice formed in the air, and when students spoke, clouds of frosty breath accompanied their words.

* * *

><p>The Headless Headmistress stepped behind a hidden panel in her office for safety and to observe. Caitlyn had spoken to her before quietly and explained that she thought Duece was Elli's mate. Caitlyn had asked her if she would look and decide for herself. And from what she had seen so far, everything aided Caitlyn's theory. It made sense, really, for Nayeli to have a reactive and explosive relationship with her mate. Nayeli had a temper like quicksilver, and a tongue sharp enough to slice any man, monster, or otherwise to ribbons. The Headless Headmistress had to see if Duece could handle himself around her when her temper took hold and the elements broke free from all restraints, because if he couldn't, he wasn't her mate. If he could… well, she had to wait and see.<p>

Duece had to shout to be heard over the wind. "Calm the fuck down, Woods!"

"Go to hell, Gorgon!" Elli screamed back.

The winds increased even further, and Duece had to grab his sunglasses with one hand to stop them from flying right off his face. With his other hand he grabbed Elli by her waist, whirled her to face him, and pushed her up against the wall.

"I'm serious, Woods! You're going to cause some serious damage if you don't, and I'll probably end up turni-" Duece's words were cut off as his glasses were snatched right off his face by the angry and mischievous winds, and he was left staring down into Elli's stormy silver eyes with his glowing green ones. He waited for her to turn to stone, but nothing happened.

No, that wasn't right. Something happened. Elli's silver orbs caught him where he stood and he was powerless to look away. As for Elli, Duece's steady green gaze caught her in the middle of her storm. Fallen items were picked up gently by the swirling winds, and soothingly put back in their proper places. The office was righted gently by invisible hands that worked swiftly and silently not wanting to disturb the pair standing against the wall in the back of the room. After the office was returned to its pristine condition, the winds swirling around the room surrounded Duece and Elli. No longer angry and howling, they were pushing and tugging the elemental and her mate closer and closer together, stopping only when Elli was right up against Duece's chest. Duece's other hand fell to the other side of Elli's waist, and Elli's hands reached up to grip his shirt tightly.

The Headless Headmistress watched, transfixed. It was as if the two were in a trance – separated from this world and carried into one all their own.

She was only too right.

* * *

><p>"What is happening?" Clawdene howled.<p>

"I don't know", Draculaura wailed.

She, Clawdene, and Frankie were currently huddled together beneath their shared desk. Above, winds howled angrily as they tossed textbooks around, and papers were scattered. There was a loud bang as a desk was overturned, and the students hiding beneath it scrambled to find shelter elsewhere.

A classroom over, Cleo, Lagoona, and Jackson were going through the same experience, only in _their _classroom, an electrical storm was going haywire. The three crouched beneath their shared desk as sparks erupted everywhere. A year ago, all three of them would have laughed right in your face if you had told them they would have wound up great friends, and that Jackson would be dating Clawdene.

After having gone through the whole confusion of being the same person, Jackson and Holt had come to accept it. Turns out that that was all they needed. Jackson and Holt had each become their own person. After the – long and painful – process was over, Jackson had talked to Frankie. He said that he had had a lot of time to think during the separation and he thought that the two of them would have been better off as friends. Frankie had agreed, and now a year later, she and Holt were still going strong. Jackson and Clawdene had been dating for almost eight months, and the bold and saucy werewolf had loosened Jackson up, drawing him out of his shell. Speaking of werewolves, Clawd had finally gotten his act together and asked out Draculaura. It was well known that the two liked one another and had for ages; the only question was when it would happen.

"We're in the middle of an electrical storm, right?" Lagoona began.

"Yeah…" Jackson said warily, not liking the direction in which she was heading.

"And sparks are flying everywhere…"

"Yeah…"

"So why are we hiding beneath a wooden desk, when wood is very much a flammable substance?"

"…Uh-oh." Jackson and Cleo said in unison.

Right on cue, their desk lit on fire. Yelping, they scrambled out from beneath it, and ducking, ran for the exit.

They ran past the doorway of the classroom Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdene were under. They looked at one another, and then, "Wind's got to be better than electricity, right?"

So saying, they joined their friends in a huddle. It was not the smartest thing they could have done, but it wasn't the worst, either. Hey, strength in numbers, right? Speaking of numbers… in a third classroom filled with seniors, Holt Hyde, Clawd **(Last name, anybody?), **and Caitlyn were struggling to keep their heads above the rising water level. The water was cold, chilling to the bone, and the air was only a few temperatures away from freezing. Clawd and Holt weren't having the best of times, but with their stronger immune systems, they weren't freezing either. Caitlyn on the other hand - well that was a completely different story. Luckily, her anger seemed to be warming her at least enough to keep her form freezing in the bone chilling water.

"Fucking kill her dead", she muttered angrily to herself.

"Er, Burrs, I don't know who you're talking about, but maybe we should get _out _of the classroom, and you can kill her dead at another point in time." Holt suggested nervously. If he were being honest, the normie girl scared him with the way she was acting.

"Fine", Caitlyn grumbled.

All of a sudden, Caitlyn felt a tugging around her feet. She noticed the water level sinking quickly, and she realized that one of the other students must have made it to the door to open it. Without warning, Caitlyn dove for one of the window ledges and clung to the frame. Holt and Clawd looked at her strangely, but then understood as they fought with all their might against the undertow threatening to drag them down. With a last, sucking gasp, the water drained from the room. Clawd and Holt began to run out of the room to get to their girlfriends, and then stopped and looked around for Caitlyn.

"Um, Burrs?" Clawd questioned.

"… The two of you can go ahead. I'll join you later", came from above them.

The two friend looked up until they saw Caitlyn perched on a window frame fifteen feet up. Their brows furrowed as they thought of how they were going to get her down.

"Jump…?" Clawd suggested.

"No, no way, nuh-uh, forget it!" Caitlyn adamantly shook her head back and forth.

~Five Minutes Later~

"Burrs, come on! We really have to go find our friends and girlfriends, and we can't just leave you up there!" Holt was beginning to get frustrated.

"Yes, you can! I'll find my own way down!"

"What I don't understand is how she's afraid of heights with an attitude like that." Clawd muttered aside to Holt.

"I'm not afraid of heights; I'm afraid of falling." Caitlyn hollered down.

"The hell did you hear that, Burrs!"

Caitlyn froze. She certainly hadn't meant for them to find out any of her secrets, and she hadn't meant to answer them - it just came out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le gasp! What is Caity hiding? Could it have anything to do with Elli? Or is it her own secret completely aside? Reviews are my life sustenance.<strong>

**Love!**


End file.
